Sonic: Blast to the Future
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: The year is 2025, and Sonic and Sally are married and have two kids. But, Sonic's buddy Tails is also married. Tails is married to Nicole, and their kid is Nicolas Prower. A strange accident ocurred during a fight with the Suppression Squad led by Future Scourge. Scourge is taken to the past along with Manik, Nico, and Sonia. Can they stop Scourge and save the future?
1. Chapter 1

After a night's work on his inventions, Nico opens his eyes, escaping his slumber to see himself covered in black oil, and wearing a welding helmet with his torch next to him. His stretched his arms out as he yawns, and takes his helmet off. He gets off his bed, and spun his twin-tails lightly for a little morning excercise. He resets his bed, which is now a complete mess due to having trouble sleeping last night since he didn't have much sleep. He then pursues to the door of his room, and as he placed his hand on a glass panel, the door opened sideways. As the door opened, he walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and remove the black oil from his fur using a towel. He soon got back to his room to get into his usual clothing (which is mainly just his red and black shoes and white gloves). After that, he walks downstairs, and already sees that his mom was making breakfast, and his dad reading the newspaper, which completely covers his face. When Nicole saw her son enter the kitchen, she smiled.

Nicole,"Good morning Nicholas. How'd you sleep?"

Nicholas rubbed his head as he looks at his mother with his tired eyes.

Nicholas,"Not really good last night because I was working on a prototype for an engine that runs on compressed air. But, I forgot to remove the black oil from the engine, and so I was covered in it. But, the prototype works great."

His dad chuckled as he read the newspaper.

Tails,"Couldn't sleep until you were finished? I've been in similar situations Nicholas."

Nicholas looked at his dad as he sat down at the table and ate some of his eggs.

Nicholas,"Really?"

Tails then closed the newspaper to look back at his kid and eat his breakfast.

Tails,"Yep. Many people take pride in their work. But sometimes, too much work can't be good."

Nicole,"Remember when your dad made his first plane here on Earth, but things didn't work out?" (See Sonic Adventure)

Tails looks over to his wife with a smirk on his face. She was already giggling.

Tails,"There was some bugs that needed to be worked out. Just try to get some more sleep next time. Anyway, Nicholas, is it about time for you to head for school?"

Nicholas finished his toast and bacon, and wiped his mouth with a napkin before looking back at his dad.

Nicholas,"It's Saturday, we don't get school this weekend."

Tails looked at his watch.

Tails,"Oh yeah. Say Nico, what would you think about having your cousins spend the night here tonight?"

Nico looked up with widened eyes and a smile.

Nicholas,"Sure! I not planning on building anything this weekend."

Tails chuckled as he saw how excited his son was. Using the Cyber Ring, he called his friend. The Cyber Ring has been customized over the years. It was best known for it's hospitality for Nicole to stay in so she can finally have better comfort than her original computer form. Now it's customized to have better uses, such as acting as a watch, a phone, and many other uses. As some as the Ring stops ringing, Sonic answered.

Sonic,"Hey! How's it going guys?"

Tails,"It's been doing good Sonic. Would it be alright it your children would sleep over at my place?"

Sonic,"I can't see why not. I even asked the kids if they wanted, and they said yes."

Tails,"Good."

Sonic,"Alright dude, see you in a minute."

Tails,"Bye."

As soon as Tails ended the call, he heard a knock at the door. Nicholas looked with an excited expression. His mom giggled when she saw how excited he was.

Nicole,"Looks like they arrived."

Tails chuckled as he heard the rapid knocking on the door.

Tails,"Come in!"

The door opened to show Sonic and his two children at the doorway. Manik was there with a single glove, a white fedora, and shoes that are similar to his dad. He was drinking from a Coca-Cola can. Sonia was right beside his brother with a white t-shirt, a violet vest, and black shorts and blue shoes. As soon as Nico saw Sonia, he was starting to blush a bit, and rubbed his head while closing his eyes. His cousins then walked into the house. When Sonia and Manik were talking to Nico, their parents talked to each other. Manik was the first to come up to Nico. He high-fived his cousin, causing the lynx/fox to smile.

Manik,"Sup dude?"

Nick,"Nothing much."

Manik,"Cool. Pepsi?"

Nico,"No thanks, I just had breakfast."

Manik chuckled and smirked as he saw a black stain on his fur.

MAnik,"Dude, what have you been doing last night?"

Nico sighed as his cousin noticed his stain.

Nico,"Just a engine failure."

Manik nodded, and sipped from his Pepsi. Sonia then walked up to talk to Nico. As soon as he saw her, he was already daydreaming about she and him kissing, and hanging out as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sonia was concerned as she saw that Nico's expression was blank, and he was blushing. When she snapped her fingers to get his attention, he snapped back into reality, and turned to face Sonia.

Sonia,"Are you alright?"

Nico,"Oh yeah, yeah."

He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, causing Sonia to giggle.

Sonia,"Is there anything planned for tonight?"

Nico,"Yes actually. They're showing Beauty and the Beast tonight."

Manik suddenly budged in.

Manik,"Oh yeah, I think I knew it. The one with the beautiful girl and the monster?"

Nico,"That's it."

They both looked as their parents finished talking, and before Sonic was about to leave, he walked over to his own kids and hugged them, smiling, with his kids hugging back. As they let go, Sonic was on one knee.

Sonic,"Alright kids. You have to behave yourself when you're here. If you need me at all, I'll be there. Manik?"

Manik nodded, to tell he's listening.

Sonic,"Don't get into too much trouble."

MAnik,"Don't worry. Love ya dad."

He hugged his son, and looked over to his daughter.

Sonic,"And Sonia, don't be afraid to give me a call."

Sonia,"OK. Love you too."

Sonic then hugged her, and kissed her forehead. He stood up, and then walked towards the door. Sonic looked to his best bud and his wife. He winked.

Sonic,"Be sure to get that machine made."

He pulled out keys and threw them to Tails. He easily caught them, and Sonic then ran out. Manik and Sonia ran to the door to wave as Sonic ran at supersonic speed towards the city. Manik and Sonia closed the door, and walked to their aunt and uncle. He looked a bit concerned.

Tails,"Look kids. There's something very important that me and Nicole have to start working on. It will only be 5 hours. If your hungry, there's some money for Cafe 80's. Uncle Shard should be here soon."

Nico,"But dad, I want to help you."

Tails looked at his son, and sighed.

Tails,"I know son, but whatever I'm making is to too dangerous for you. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

Tails then hugged his child, and then let go. Nico looked at his father, who was smiling lightly.

Tails,"Don't worry Nico. I won't be long. Remember, in every dark cloud, there is a silver lining."

Nico looked confused. A silver what?

Nico,"What? Is that the edge of the cloud when it passes by?"

Nicole and Tails chuckled.

Tails,"No no Nicholas. It means that even in though your in the worst situation, there is a sign of hope. I've learned from personal experience." (See Moonwalker fanfic)

Nico widened his eyes.

Nico,"Oh! So like, even though you'll be gone for a few hours, we can still see ya after that amount of time."

Tails smiled as his son figured it out.

Tails,"That's it. See you kids later, don't cause too much trouble, and keep the MIST devices on."

Tails winked, and walked out of the house through the garage with Nicole, leaving the three children lone. Sonia, Manik, and Nico then heard a rubbling, and realized that it was coming from their stomachs.

Manik,"Man, I'm hungry. Cafe 80's anyone?"

Nico and Sonia nodded. As Manik took the money on the table that was meant for them, they soon walked out of the house. Manik smiled as they walked into the streets.

For what seemed like minutes, they arrived at Cafe 80's in Town Square. Cafe 80's is a restaurant with tons of 1980's memorbillia, including Michael Jackson and other 1980's materials. As they opened the doors to the restaurant, their activated their MIST devices to blend in with the people, and walked in listening, hearing Michael Jackson's Beat It being played on the radio. They all took a table and waited patiently until a waitress arrived.

Waitress,"Welcome to Cafe 80's. May I take your orders please?"

Manik looked up at her and thought she was pretty, but her sister elbowed his arm. He turned to Sonia with a irritated expression. Sonia then stuck her tongue out at him. Nico decided to take the order.

Nico,"I think we'll just get three Pepsi's, a chilidog, Cool Ranch Doritoes, and a cheesbuger."

The waitress nodded as she wrote it done on her notebook. Manik pulled out the cash and gave it to her, winking as he did. The waitress blushed a bit before leaving to the kitchen. Manik however, was still a bit mad why Sonia elbowed him.

Manik,"Dude, why'd you have to elbow me?"

Sonic,"Well I wouldn't have if you weren't gawking at that girl."

Manik,"Why you little..."

Nico,"Alright guys, that's enough. Just be glad that we get food."

The food arrived to them in just a few minutes. Manik was already chowing down on his chilidog, which made Sonia looked disgusted as she saw chili squeeze out of the dog and onto the table.

Sonia,"You eat like a animal Manik. Nobody's gonna steal it, just take your time on it."

Manik,"But I eat it fast. That's my way."

She sighed as Manik already finished his chilidog. Sonia looked over at Nico and sees that he has excellent table manners when it comes to eating.

Sonia,"Nico, what is your father working on?"

Nico stopped eating, and looked at Sonia.

Nico,"To be honest, I have no idea, because I never got to go through the garage before. Strangely, whenever I work on my inventions at night I hear what sounds like a car, but we never had one."

Manik,"Who knows? Might be."

Then, a mean-looking teenage boy comes in, with an angered expression and points at Manik.

Teen,"You stay right there Manik. Along with your little miscreants."

Manik,"Alright dude. Jeez."

The teen then leaves, slamming the door. Sonia and Nick were confused.

Nico,"Who was he?"

Manik,"Just my old rival Griff."

Griff came in again with some other mean-looking kids in punk clothing. They walked over to the table where the kids were at. Manik and his friends stood with the Pepsi's, about to leave, but the teens were right behind them.

Griff,"Manik."

Manik,"What?"

Griff,"Your shoe's untied."

Manik to his shoe, but suddenly Griff punched him in the face and made him fall onto the ground, spilling his Pepsi. Nico already tried to attack Griff, but was held back by the kids. Griff then walked over and picked Manik up by his shoulder. HE turned Manik towards him and his friends with an angry look.

Griff,"Now, have you made your decision about tonight's opportunity?"

Manik,"No, and besides, it's illegal Griff."

Griff,"Wrong answer!"

Griff suddenly threw him to the ground, causing He and his friends to laugh. Sonia then got out of the teen's hands and tried to attack Griff, but he backhanded her in the face. Nico was really angry on how they were treating his cousins. Desperate to save them, he used his Pepsi to spray the teen holding him in the face. He looked up at Griff with fires in his eyes. Griff then held Nico by his chest fur, with his other fist beside him.

Griff,"How about you? Let's hear the right answer."

But, Nico suddenly pushed him off, and helped his friends back up.

Griff,"Well Nico. Since when did you become the physical type?"

Nico,"The answer is no Griff."

Griff looked surprised yet angry.

Griff,"No?"

Manik and Sonia soon stood up, standing beside Nick.

Sonia,"Yeah. What are you? Deaf and stupid? We said no!"

They turned about to leave, until Griff said something he shouldn't have.

Griff,"What's the matter? Chicken?"

Nico, Sonia, and Manik suddenly stopped, and turned around with angered expressions.

Manik,"What'd you just call us?"

Griff,"Chicken."

Nico then cracked his knuckles.

Nico,"Nobody, calls me or my family chicken. You wanna get your butt whipped? Come at me bro!"

Griff suddenly tried to punch Nico, but at the right time, Nico used his nanites to create a wall, causing Griff to punch a brick nanite wall, causing him to groan in pain as he felt his hands are completely numb. Nico suddenly kicked Griff in the face when the wall disappeared. The song Beat It then got louder as Nico and his friends were being victorious. Griff turned around with a black eye, looking extremely angry. As he foolishly tried to get his hands on them, Manik then spun into a ball and hit Griff in his groin. Manik then jumped and kicked Griff in the face to make him fall onto his friends. Nico, Manik, and Sonia then ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon guys, let's juice!" Manik yelled as he, Nico, and Sonia ran through Times Square, which at first deemed difficult as there was large amounts of people walking through the Square. But, they made it through the Square, leaving Griff and his gang being pushed over by other people. Manik, turned, smirked, and winked at Griff as he looked at him angrily, before running towards Central Park. In no time, they made to the edge of Central Park, but it was so huge that they cannot be able to see buildings on the other side.

Manik,"Nico, did you still have the G.P.S system on that Extreme Gear Board?"

Nico,"Yeah. It should lead us to our house. But guys, I haven't tested it yet, and it could be dangerous to use."

Manik,"Dude, Griff and his friends are dangerous. Bring it out!"

Hesitantly, Nico brought out his Extreme Gear Board, and as he dropped it on the ground, it floated. Nico got onto the board, and turns to his cousins.

Nico,"Guys, get on!"

Sonia,"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Sonia and Manik got onto the board, and attached the straps to their feet. Nico waved his arms from one side to the other, and a blue holographic map of Central park appeared. He marked the destination of their home, and the screen disappeared into the board. Manik turned and sees that Griff and his gang were pursuing them on their motorcycles.

Manik,"Guys, we got company!"

Nico,"No holding back, go!"

He swifted his leg on the ground, and move it forward like a skateboard. They were already picking speed, and they appeared as a blur as they rode through Central Park. Griff was confused on how they were flying on a blue board, but he didn't care. Sonia held Nico's hand as they rode through the park, and Nico seems to notice. Suddenly, they apeared in the lake, but there was a problem. They started to get slower and slower. Nico looked very nervous as he saw this.

Manik,"What's wrong?"

Nico,"I forgot that the board can't work on water! The minerals are too deep for the electromagnets to hover over!"

Griff and his gang stopped at the edge of the lake, and sees the kids in the very middle. Griff was the first to get off his vehicle, and he brought out his metal baseball bat, as well as a black spiked motorized surfboard. As he dropped it on the water, he got on it, and pushed the button with his foot. His gang hokked themselves up with his board. With a evil smile, he held his bat up, ready to strike.

Griff,"Batter up!"

Sudden;y, his board moved at a great speed towards Manik, Sonia, and Nico. They tried everything to get the board to move, but it didn't work. Nico looked to see that they were facing the N.Y. Courthouse. He turned to his cousins.

Manik,"What?"

Nico,"Duck!"

At the right time, he grabbed his cousins, they fell into the water, and Griff missed, sending him flying towards the courthouse as he lost control. Griff and his gang then end up crashing into the courthouse. Nico, Manik, and Sonia appeared from the water, and were surprised to see the gang crash into the courthouse. It wasn't long until the police came and arrests the gang. Nico and his cousins swam to the side of the lake.

Manik,"Now, that, was close. Thanks for save Nico."

Sonia,"Nice job hero."

Nico smiled and blush and he rubbed his head, before looking back at his cousins.

Nico,"Thanks guys. Let's head home. Uncle Shard must be worried sick."

As they headed towards the house, they noticed someone dressed in a black cloak rushing past them.

Sonia,"Who was that?"

MAnik,"I don't know. People are always in a rush these days."

Nico,"True that. You know what, stuff happens."

They laughed a bit, until an old lady came up screaming that the character in black cloak had stolen her purse.

Manik,"What? C'mon guys, time to bring that purse back!"

Manic and Sonia used their super speed to chase him/her, while Nico changes into his nanite form and travels his way though the power line before he pops up before the villain and uses the nanites to take the purse away from the villain, but the villain retaliated and fought off the kids with some martial art skills. And during the battle, Manik pulled his hood off to reveal that he is a hedgehog wearing a mask on his face.

Manik,"Who the heck are you?"

The masked hedgehog replied to Manik, "Who I am is not important to you...yet."

And then, Manik said,"If you're not going to tell us who you are. Then, perhaps you can explain to us why you would steal an old lady's purse."

The hedgehog then said,"She has something that belongs to me.'

Nico,"You mean cash?"

The hedgehog replied angrilly,"Hand it back!"

But the kids refuse to give it back to him.

The masked hedgehog,"As you wish."

H attacked them once again, but Manik was fast enough to dodge him and attack him using a spin attack. Nico then used the nanites to create some sort of containment chamber for this strange figure.

The masked hedgehog,"I don't give up that easily. We will meet again. Chaos Control!"

In an instant, a flash appeared, and he was gone. The nanites then disappeared, leaving Manik, Sonia, and Nico confused.

Manik,"What? Where'd he go?"

Sonia,"He disappeared."

Nico,"C'mon guys. What's important is that we got the purse back."

Sonia and Manik nodded in agreement. They gave the purse to the old woman, who later thanks them for getting her purse back. Nico and his cousins entered their home, and already sees Shard on the couch watching TV. He turned to see his nephews and niece come in, and smiles as he stands up and walks over to them.

Shard,"Starting to to get worried with you three. But I'm glad you're back kids. Now give your uncle a hug."

They all hugged Shard for a brief moment.

Shard,"So, how was lunch?"

Manik,"Let's just say that it was great."

Shard nodded, smiling as he did.

Shard,"Great. Wanna go to Times Square?"

Manik,"Sure."

Manik winked to his cousins as they left the house with Shard.

As they left the house, they did spent nearly the entire afternoon at Central Park. After a few hours, they decided to head back home, as it was starting to get dark. As they entered the house, the kids seemed tired, and Shard smiled as he saw this, after he closed the door.

Shard,"Alright kids, time for bed."

Manik,"Aw, c'mon Uncle Shard, I'm not that *yawns* sleepy."

Shard,"C'mon kids. Head for bed. I'll let you sleep until 8:00."

Nico widened his eyes, as he didn't expect for it to be 8:00 already. His parents should have come home by now.

Nico,"Why aren't my parents here yet?"

Shard lost his smiled, and thought about what his nephew asked. He couldn't explain his parents were gone. As he looked into Nico's emerald eyes, and placed his hand on his shoulder, he said,"Don't worry Nico. I'm sure your parents will be here by the time you wake up. Try to get some sleep, we had a long day."

Nico nodded as he yawned.

Nico,"Ok."

Shard chuckled as he heard his nephews reply.

Shard,"That my boy. Goodnight sleepyheads. I'll get Beauty and the Beast recorded on DVR."

Nico, Manik, and Sonia walked upstairs towards Nico's room and entered. But before they did, they changed into ther nightwear. Manik, wore a pair of black boxers, without his shoes, socks, or gloves. Sonia wore a purple tank top, green pajama pants, and white and pink socks. Nico got into his usual black boxers and night cap. Manik got the top bunk of Nico's bed, while his sister crawls into bed to sleep besides Nico on the bottom bunk, as there was more room. Shard was by the door with a smile.

Shard,"Good night kids."

He flipped the switch, and the lights went off. Manik and Nico were already off to dreamland. As Sonia hears Nico's light breathing, she pulls her arm over him and pulls him closer to her into a cuddle. Nico smiles warmly before he closes his eyes as he was asleep instantly. Sonia then gave him a kiss on his nose, before heading for sleep. Nico was secretly awake, and as he felt Sonia's lips on his nose, he blushes before going to sleep for real.

**A Few Hours Later**

Nico suddenly woke up as he heard some car sounds coming from outside. He got off the bed, and turned the lights back on. Manik and Sonia woke up, but rather uneasily, and they yawned.

Manik,"Why are ya up so late Nico?"

Nico,"Someone's outside. But we got to go, it's leaving. But, I've traced the sounds to the Twin Pines Mall. C'mon!"

Hesitantly, Manik and Sonia got off the beds and followed Nico outside, were they later used the Extreme Gear board to ride across the street towards were the sound was coming from.

**At the Mall**

They stopped at the edge of a large parking area of the mall. At first, they didn't see anything, but they saw some people working on a car in the middle of the parking area. Nico, Manik, and Sonia quickly and quitely hid behinds one of the large trash containers that was closest to were the sound was coming from. They peeked from the side of the trash container, and saw that it was actually Tails and Nicole working on a car that resembles a upgraded white 1970 Lancia Stratos HF Zero with fins on the back wheels and the back being transparent showing the engine giving off a blue glow.

Manik,"A car? Never seen it like that. Nico, what are your parents working on?"

Sonia,"What is it?"

Nico,"Hang on, my A.I. Program instinct is acting up. Someone else is within our range. I'll tap into the security cameras to see who here's and what that car is. Just, hold on a second."

He waved his arms to have a blue holographic screen apeared. After pushing random buttons, he was patched into the security cameras.

Nico,"I'm patched in."

He looked into the area were his parents were working on the car, and suddenly finds the same hedgehog he saw before, spying on Tails and Nicole. He gasped as he saw this.

Manik,"What's wrong?"

Nico,"It's the same hedgehog that we met. What's he doing here?''

Manik smirked, and putted his shoes on that he remembered to bring.

MAnik,"May as well go ask him myself."

The masked hedgehog goes in toward the car, but Manik got in the way. He hand his arms crossed, and he was tapping his foot, mimicking his father.

Manik,"Yo bro, what the heck are ya doing here?"

But the masked hedgehog didn't answer and just swatted Manik out of the way before he goes in for the car again, and he fires a blast of Ixis Magic that almost got Tails and Nicole, if it weren't for Nick, who got in the way by using his nanites to form a wall that took the hit instead.

Tails and Nicole both noticed the kids.

Tails,"Kids, what are you doing here?!"

Manik,"No time to talk, we got company!"

MaAnik pointed to the hedgehog. They both noticed the masked hedgehog and battled him.

Nicole uses her nanites to capture the masked hedgehog and removes his mask to reveal a green hedgehog with a horribly scratched face, he had a severe black eye, leaving only his right eye normal, and red cracked shades. The hedgehog smirked as he saw Nicole and Tails's shocked expression.

Hedgehog," Remember me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole,"This is impossible! You're supposed to be in Tartarus!"

Hedgehog,"Surprise."

He broke free from his nanite-made restrains, and proceeded towards the car. His smile deemed no comfort for Tails and Nicole as he scanned the strange vehicle.

Hedgehog,"A '70 Lancia Stratos? Planning to go on a joy ride?"

Tails scowled as soon as the mysterious hedgehog asked him about the vehicle.

Tails,"Leave now Scourge."

Scourge looked back at Tails, and rather taken back by the two-tailed fox.

Scourge,"Alright, I will. First, tell me what the car does, it doesn't seem normal for a car like this to have such neat upgrades."

Nicole,"Why do you want to know more about the car anyway?"

Scourge looked back at her, and saw how angry she looked. Clearly Scourge was not welcome here.

Scourge,"Because after I managed to escape Tartarus, Dr. Finitevus and Ixis Naugus brought me to his lair and told me that you guys were working on a strange machine. They gave me something to conceal my identity, and if everything goes well, I get to kill Sonic, and I will get what I most dearly want. But I'd never thought it'd be a car. How does it work?"

Nicole,"This car is not meant to be used by any villain like you Scourge."

Scourge lost his smile.

Scourge,"I see. Maybe these guys will turn the tables."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly a black van pull. The doors opened, and Moebians started rushing out of the van. Tails and Nicole were surprised as they saw Boomer Walrus, and Miles Prower pointing at them with AK-74 U's. Fiona Fox stood by Scourge, and smiled as she mercilessly saw Tails looking at her boyfriend with rage.

Scourge,"Now, please. Tell me how the car works."

Tails held both his hands into a fist, while looking at Scourge angrily.

Tails,"Never. And messing with a bunch of cowards like yourselves is not worth our time."

Scourge raised his eyebrows, while Fiona broke off from her boyfriend and proceeded towards the children.

Fiona,"Well, what would your children have to say handsome?"

Tails raised his eyebrows as he saw Fiona Fox moving towards the kids.

Tails,"Do not get them involved with this, and don't you lay a finger on them."

She was towering over his cousins, both of which were looking at her angrilly.

Fiona,"There's no need to be mean. We're just here to talk with your mom and dad sweeties."

Nico,"No your not."

She turned her head over to Nico, and was surprised to actually see him. She smirked as she walked over to him, and Nico gave a permanent scowl.

Fiona,"Nico Prower. I used to date your daddy for quite a while. Now, what makes you think that we aren't here just to have a talk with your parents?"

Nico,"My dad told me about you Fiona. You dumped him, and you betrayed us all!"

Suddenly, she smacked Nico on his mouth, knocking him to the ground. Tails noticed this and desperately ran to his child, knocking Fiona to the ground in the process. Nico had tears forming in his eyes, as Fiona's hand hitted pretty hard on his cheek, but it wasn't serious. He still looked normal. Tails got him back on his feet and hugged his child. Fiona looked back to see Tails's angry looked at her. She instantly tried to attack Tails, but Tails countered her attacked and punched her to the ground. Tails would only do this if he finds it necessary. But, if it meant saving his kids, she deserved what she got. She looked rather surprised as Tails pointed at her.

Tails,"You stay away from my kids."

Fiona got onto her feet, and cowardly ran over to Scourge, who was seething with rage as he saw Tails knock her to the ground.

Scourge,"Tell me how the car works, and I will let you all live."

Tails,"We are not as gullible and stupid as you are Scourge."

Nicole thought hard as Scourge and her husband argued. He looked up at Scourge, and said,"And by the way Scourge, what is that?!"

Scourge looked hastily to where Nicole was pointing, and Manik suddenly attacked Scourge with his spin-attack. Boomer and Miles suddenly fired their AK's, but Nico and his mom created a nanite barrier that took the hit from the bullets. Nicole suddenly appeared behind them, and knock them out by hitting them in the face with the stock of their weapons. During the fight, Nico looked up as he saw tons of dark clouds covering the night sky, including slight rumbling, indicating a thunderstorm. He always had a fear of thunder, so he got into the car, and estimated that the thunderstorm would start in the same parking lot as they are in. Hoping that the storm would shock the Suppression Squad, he used his nanites to created some sort of bubble barrier connecting to him, the car, his cousins, and his parents. But before he was about to connect his parents with his nanites, a lightning bolt appeared from the heavens and striked at where Nico was. He was shaking as the electricity passed right through him, the car, his cousins, and by mistake connected the nanites to Scourge. The electricity however, managed to successfully electrocute the rest of the Suppression Squad, while Nicole saved herself and her husband using her nanites. They turned and were shocked as they saw Nico, his cousins, and Scourge were being lit up along with the car. They both ran as fast as they could to the kids, but after a sudden flash of light, they disappeared.

Nico suddenly woke up with a gasp. A strange figure was right next to him, but he couldn't see who he or she was as she placed a wet rag on his head. She talked in a soothing and calm voice.

Figure," It's alright, calm down. Is something wrong?"

Nico's eyes start to lower, and he lowered himself down onto the bed he was on.

Nico,"I had bad dream. I dreamt that I was woke up in the middle of the night, hearing car sounds. I woke my cousins up, and we found that the car sounds were coming from a mall. We went there, and I saw my mom and dad working on a strange car. Next thing we know, we were fighting a green hedgehog and his gang of mean-looking people. Suddenly, a lightening bolt striked the car, and me, my cousins, and the green hedgehog disappeared. I thought I was dea..."

The figure placed his/her finger on his lips and shushed him.

Figure,"It's OK. It was all a nightmare. You safe with me now."

Nico,"What year is it?"

Figure,"Why it's 2012 dear."

Nico eyes opened wide, and stood up on the bed. The figure moved his/her hand over to a lamp, and turned it on. When the lights were on, Nico turned his face to the figure to see that it is actually a very beautiful female Mobian lynx in her nightwear (which is a light-blue babydoll nightgown and a pair of legwarmers) with light brown fur, jet black hair, emerald green eyes, black markings on her hands, her ears, above her nose, and on the side of her cheeks.

Nico,"Mom?"

Nicole,"Are you ok?"

Nico looked around the room, leaving Nicole with a concerned look.

Nico,"Where am I?"

Nicole looked at him with a worried expression.

Nicole,"You're here in Cream's summer house. I found you lying out in the rain outside. When you were alseep, I checked your body temperature, and it was dangerously cold. I...I was... afraid you were going to die, so I brought you in here to keep you warm."

Nico smiled, and a tear from his eye rolled down his cheek. Suddenly, he hugged Nicole dearly. Nicole smiled as she returned the hug. Nico whispered."Thank you." while lightly sobbing. They soon broke away.

Nico,"Did you find anyone else outside? My cousins?"

Nicole was confused when she was asked that.

Nicole,"Cousins? I do not understand. I didn't see anyone else outside"

Surprised, Nico looked at her with fear and sadness.

Nico,"I have to find them, or.."

Nicole once again hushed him, and talked about in a quite and soothing voice.

Nicole,"Just calm down, and try to get some sleep. We both will find them."

Nico smiled as she said that.

Nico,"Promise?"

Nicole giggled as Nico asked her that.

Nicole,"I promise. What's your name?"

Nico,"Call me Nicolas."

Nicole,"What a pretty name. Well, Good night Nicolas."

Nico blushed and smiled as she said that, and her past mother pulled the blanket over to his shoulders.

Nico,"Good night..?"

Nicole,"Nicole."

Nico,"Good night Nicole."

The young kitsune/lynx closed his eyes, and in no time, was asleep. Nicole smiled as she saw how peaceful this strange child looked as he slept. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, stood up, and left the room to head to the same room she and Tails slept in. The place, of which their relationship has begun.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning by dawn's early light, Nico opened his eyes, awakening himself in a nice little room with a great view of the outside world. He stretched his arms out as he yawns, and gets off his bed of which he slept in. He was a bit confused about a nightmare that he had that ended with a dream. Starting with when he was in the middle of a thunderstorm, and it somehow traveled to 2012. It made no sense to him at all, saying it would be impossible for someone to travel to 2012 without a prototype of the machine made at that point in time. So, he concluded that it was a nightmare. But, the ending of his nightmare, the time he met his mother in her light blue and purple nightwear, it felt so real to him. But then again, he realized that this was not his room. _"I might be in my uncle's house. Maybye he and Aunt Sally are making breakfast for me and my cousins,"_He thought. He walked out of the room after putting on his white gloves and red and black shoes. He walked down the stairs until he reached the end of the staircase. He hoped his aunt and uncle were in the kitchen with his parents and his cousins having breakfast. But, instead he sees a pink hedgehog and a young cream-colored rabbit making breakfast instead. But, they were not alone. What he saw truly surprised him; he saw his uncle and his mother at the table. But, they did not look like how he remembered them. His uncle's shoes were more simplistic and his white gloves did not have the black band on the cuff. His mother had pink and purple beads in some parts of her hair, and she wears a purple toga._ "This can't be real. Where am I? Am I really in the past?"_, his thoughts raced at the situation. Hoping to leave the house, he turned and tried to quietly walked towards the door, but as he made his first step, the floor creaked. Sonic's ears moved when he heard a creak, looking confused.

"Hey, what's that noise?"

The pink hedgehog, the rabbit, and Nicole seem to notice as well.

"Maybe someone's here."

As she walked towards where the noise came from, she stops as she sees a strange-looking yet handsome kid looking at her shocked and in fear. She smiled as he saw her.

"Why hello! Where did you come from?"

"I...um...uh..heh heh"

Nico stammered and chuckled nervously as he saw the pink hedgehog with a warm smile on her face.

"You've came to visit?"

"Uh, actually.."

"Great! Come on in and meet the others! Don't be shy!"

The hedgehog giggled as she held Nico's hand and brought him to the kitchen. Sonic, Nicole, and the rabbit looked as the pink hedgehog brought in the young kitsune/lynx. Nicole smiled as he came in.

"Good morning Nicholas. How'd you sleep?"

Sonic looked at her as she mentioned his name.

"You know this kid?"

"Yes. I brought him inside last night."

Sonic's eyes widened as she said that.

"Last night? But the was a huge storm last night. How could a kid like him be outside during a thunderstorm?"

"I asked myself the same question, but I needed to bring him inside. There's something about him that makes me feel like I know him, I don't know why."

Sonic walked over and knelt to get at level with the child.

"You have a family?"

Nico stammered to say something, until he finally spoke, being very careful in knowing what he says. If he really is in the past, he has to be careful if he and his cousins want to exist.

"Just me and my two cousins here in Mobius."

"Oh, that's terrible.", the pink hedgehog stated.

"I know. When me and my cousins where outside last night, we were seperated. i have no idea where they are. If I don't find them, then we'll.."

Sonic placed his arm over the kids shoulders.

"Don't worry kid. I'll help you find them. Me, Amy, and Nicole will do anything to help anyone in need."

Nico looked concerned when Sonic did not mention his father's name.

"What about your sidekick Tails?"

Sonic sighed as he was asked that.

"Tails has decided to spend two hours in his room to get some rest. So, we won't be seeing him this morning. Just us and you kid."

Nico smiled as his uncle said that.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He said as he winked and gave a thumbs-up.

"Alright! You're the best unc...I mean, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Nico and Sonic both shared a high-five, chuckling as they did.

Sonic stood up, towering over Nico, and smiled as he motions for Nico to follow. Nico did so as he, Sonic, and Nicole walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast._ "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_He thought, smiling as he did, knowing that with Sonic and Nicole with him, it would only be a matter of time before they find Sonia and Manik.

**Later, in the Great Forest**

Scourge woke himself up, seeing that he's in a forest with autumn leaves and birds singing. He stood up, and rearranged his black coat and his hood. He looked around the forest area with a confused look.

"Where am I?"

He turns as he hears some grunting coming from somewhere in the forest. After whispering something in Ixian langauge, a green energy surrounded his fist. He walked slowly over to where the grunting was coming from. He hid behind a tree, knowing how close he is to where the sound came from. He saw a green crystalized hedgehog with a black leather jacket and green shoes struggling to walk. _"Is that me?"_

Past Scourge,"Aw man! I can't walk right thanks to that Voldemort wanna-be cursing me to be cystalized. What a jerk!"

He chuckled as he remembered what had him to him.

"The crystal form. I remember that!"

His past self turned, looking confused.

"Who said that?"

"Me."

He turned to where the voice was coming from, and Future Scourge walked out from behind a tree, chuckling.

"It was such a sucky feeling to have short quills and be a moving diamond. And being a weak king is bad enough."

Past Scourge frowned as Future Scourge made fun of himself.

"Hey, I'm the King of Moebius! I don't want to be made fun of by some hedgehog impersonating as me. What is this, Halloween? Tons of people always seem to have the habit of confusing me for Sonic or Shadow."

"Kid, listen, I'm not impersonating as you, I'm you from the future. I thought you might need help with revenge, but oh well."

Before he was about to leave, he felt a crystalized hand touch his shoulder, causing him to turn around, facing himself.

"Please continue."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

They both smiled evilly, indicating that whatever they were planning, no good is to come out of it.


End file.
